


Melchi... He's gone.

by Amphytryte



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: 1890s, 19th Century, Abusive Parents, Angst, Crying, Dead Moritz Stiefel, Deaf Character, Deaf Moritz Stiefel, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Sad Melchior Gabor, Suicide, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphytryte/pseuds/Amphytryte
Summary: Deep down she knew she should have stayed, that she was making a mistake, she had seen the gun that Moritz dropped when she scared him, after all. She knew it’s implications.Yet she was stubborn and high. She wouldn’t return if that was what he truly wanted. It hurt when he pushed Ilse away, though. He’d made up some lie about having to do homework, something along the lines of a paper on the Habsburgs when he had been kicked from the school.Ilse was almost too far in her thoughts to hear the gunshot, but it rang in her ear. It came from the direction she had just left and the realization hit her much too late. She had left Moritz, Moritz who didn’t believe he could do anything with his life anymore, alone with a gun.Her legs moved before her mind could catch up and she was sprinting to the deafening sound.
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Kudos: 14





	Melchi... He's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for ages, haha. I may write a prequel to show what happened at Melchior's but only if I'm interested/have time or if someone else really wants it.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS. THEY'RE THERE FOR A REASON.

Ilse trotted further and further away from Moritz. Deep down she knew she should have stayed, that she was making a mistake, she had seen the gun that Moritz dropped when she scared him, after all. She knew it’s implications.

Yet she was stubborn and high. She wouldn’t return if that was what he truly wanted. It hurt when he pushed Ilse away, though. He’d made up some lie about having to do homework, something along the lines of a paper on the Habsburgs when he had been kicked from the school.

Ilse was almost too far in her thoughts to hear the gunshot, but it rang in her ear. It came from the direction she had just left and the realization hit her much too late. She had left Moritz, Moritz who didn’t believe he could do anything with his life anymore, alone with a gun. 

Her legs moved before her mind could catch up and she was sprinting to the deafening sound.

Moritz’s body lay limp as the life seeped out of him. He was bleeding out on the forest ground, covered in dirt with his hand fallen open. The hand that had held the gun, Ilse realized. His face was covered in blood and Ilse didn’t fail to notice the small hole in his chin where the bullet had hit. Moritz had definitely wanted it to be a killing shot and he succeeded.

With all of the visuals finally catching up to her, Ilse started crying. She started sobbing and collapsed onto the ground, clinging to the boy, helpless to help her once childhood friend.

Moritz, her childhood friend, who always favoured the colour green, because he could blend into the forest when playing hide and seek if he wore it.

Moritz, her childhood friend, who always wanted to team up with Melchior as the ‘good guys’ when he, Melchior, Wendla and Ilse were playing pirates.

Moritz, her childhood friend, who always tried out different forms of art being the creative soul he is to hopefully create something his father would appreciate.

Moritz, her childhood friend, who always searched her out when his father had hit him again, bruising his face, and he didn’t want to bother Melchior.

The tears blurred her vision to the point that she could not differentiate the dirt from Moritz’s hair, which was also stained with blood. She shook him, hoping this was all just him playing dead. That he was playing a prank on her.

“ _ Moritz, wake up. _ ” She signed after she took a break from shaking the boy, knowing deep down that it was hopeless. “ _ Please, it’s not funny. _ ”

Ilse regretted that she did not stay. That she did not notice his cry for help when he was holding the gun. That god-forsaken gun. 

That she did not prevent what Moritz had just done to himself. She knew that he regretted it the instant he pulled the trigger.

Ilse hugged Moritz close to her, not caring that his blood was staining her previously clean blouse. All she cared about was her friend. She needed him. It had been so long since she last saw him and this is what she sees.

“Please.” She said, knowing that even if he were playing a prank, he couldn’t hear her. “ _ Please! _ ” She now screamed at his face. This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be the end of Moritz. 

Ilse continued shaking, screaming and signing at the deaf boy in her arms, but to no avail. He lay limp in her arms.

She closed her eyes and looked up for one measly second, catching her breath from all the screaming. She opened her eyes and she saw someone. It was Moritz, alive and well. He was smiling that faint smile that he always used to give when he was hiding part of his feelings and was wearing the school uniform she’d seen him in from a distance during break time when she was too scared to approach him. When she looked back down she still saw his body in her arms, though. She looked back up again and the Moritz she’d seen earlier still stood there, but was more faded.

“ _ I will be fine. _ ” He signed. He used a very short version of ‘will’. Moritz turned around and walked further and further away until he faded into the dark.

Ilse reached out to the vision of her friend going into the afterlife. She knew he wouldn’t stop and she couldn’t leave his body here. She had stopped hyperventilating because of the sight of her friend leaving, but tears streamed down her face nonetheless.

She realized she needed to go and get help. 

Ilse held onto Moritz’s hand as she stood up and lay it down softly on his chest. “ _ I’ll be back. _ ” 

Walking away was painful, but she needed to get someone. She walked further into the woods on her way to Melchior’s house which was just outside of the forest border on the map. 

Because of the darkness, she didn’t notice until it was too late that she ran into someone a bit taller than her panting heavily. 

“Melchior?” She asked, still covered in blood, mud and tears, and probably looking like hell. Ilse could hear in her own voice that she was still choking on her own tears.

Ilse took a closer look at the boy, seeing him better now in the moonlight as they were on the edge of the forest. Melchior was sweating and was only wearing his blouse, socks and his trousers. His face seemed just as tear-stained as hers and his glasses stood crooked and were fogged up, and that’s when she realized she had to bring the bad news.

“Have you seen Moritz, Ilse?” Melchior asked in a pleading tone. He had no idea and was too far out of the woods to have heard the gunshot.

Ilse sighed and her tears started flowing again, “He… He…” She gestured for Melchior to follow her because she couldn’t get the words out.

She stumbled on further with Melchior trudging behind her when he noticed the stains on her blouse. “Ilse, what happened to your-” Realization dawned on him. “Oh no- no it can’t be. No, please tell me he didn’t-” Melchior couldn’t form coherent sentences as he started choking on his tears as well. He ran further into the woods, towards Moritz’s body.

When Ilse finally caught up to him, he was already kneeling down by the corpse of his best friend. “ _ Why Moritz?! Why did you kill yourself?! _ ” He signed frantically.

“Melchi-” Ilse tried to interrupt.

Melchior continued, “ _ Why didn’t you tell me- any of us? _ ” 

“Melchi… he’s gone.” Ilse put a hand on Melchior’s shoulder, trying to reassure him it’ll be alright by squeezing his shoulder slightly. If only she herself could believe it.

Melchior turned to Ilse, eyes puffy now, “He kissed me, Ilse. I didn’t even get the chance to sign ‘I love you’ back.”

Ilse wrapped her arms tight around her friend and closed her eyes, wanting everything to be alright., “I’m sure he knows already Melchior.”

When Ilse opened her eyes a few hours later and noticed the sun rising once more. The tiny stream of water was almost haunting with it’s calming noise. Melchior was still in her arms breathing softly. She realized both of their throats would be dry and raw today because of all of the screaming. The last two things Ilse noticed were Moritz lying on the ground, completely still, but she swore she could see another Moritz in the distance looking at her. 

  
“ _ It’s better like this. _ ”


End file.
